


Purest No Longer

by KwIl



Series: Patreon Requests [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Picnics, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Mist is undeniably a pure girl... on the surface, of course; even she has an adventurous side to her, and she shows this to you as part of the Day of Devotion.
Relationships: Mist/Reader, Mist/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Patreon Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Purest No Longer

The Day of Devotion was a festival full of warmth and color. Though cold weather still reigned over the land, there was something about this event that made everyone feel just a bit warmer. 

One thing you liked about this event was that lots of people would express their gratitude and love to everybody they cared about. It was heartwarming to see even the reserved types give in and express their thanks to their loved ones. 

Of course, many gave their gratitude to you too. You were quite the revered individual since you were Askr’s summoner, but you never let it get to your head. It was just fortunate luck that allowed you to summon, often resulting in friends and family reuniting when they previously believed they would never meet again.

One such case of this happening was with the Greil Mercenaries. The mercenary group had lost their original leader, but thanks to the Breidablik, they were able to reunite with the individual whom the mercenary group was named after.

This was an especially emotional event for the children of that leader, too.

So much so, that one of them was currently in your arms, crying her eyes out. 

Mist wasn’t upset; she was anything  _ but  _ upset. However, she didn’t want to look weak in front of her father and brother, so she had taken you to someplace private and was using you to help unload her emotions.

“...thank you…” she muttered. It wasn’t the first time she had whispered such words, and it likely wouldn’t be the last. Her arms were wrapped around yours and she refused to let go, and all you could do in return was hold her and gently stroke her hair. It was a little unnerving to have a girl crying in your arms like this, but you were glad that her tears were ones of happiness. “...I’m sorry, you… have to see me like this.”

“It’s okay, Mist,” you comforted her, reassuring all was well. 

You had found yourself surprisingly close to the young cleric during your time in Askr. She was one of the first people you summoned, thus meaning she was the first from her world to arrive in Askr. Unsurprisingly, she struggled to adapt without her brother or the rest of the mercenaries around. She ended up being reserved and struggled to make friends. However, that changed when you ended up getting injured during a sparring match. You had figured it was worth learning how to defend yourself in case the situation called for it, so you had asked a selection of heroes to train you. 

Suffice to say, the training did not go well, but you had no regrets in the end. Mist ended up being the one to heal you, and it was during your recovery period that you ended up properly befriending her, notably after she scolded you quite a lot for your recklessness. 

Mist didn’t reunite with her brother until many months after, but that period of being alone was made much brighter thanks to you. Her reunion was one full of happy tears, and now she was experiencing those emotions once again.

This time, her crying was lasting even longer. Mist knew Ike would eventually reunite with her, but her father showing up in Askr had completely caught her off guard in the best possible way.

When she eventually released herself from the hug, her face was stained with tears, and there was a damp spot on your robes. She rubbed her eyes and gifted you with an adorable smile. “Thank you… so much...”

“How are you feeling?"

“I feel… wonderful,” she answered, letting loose a lighthearted giggle. “I feel a little embarrassed though… since you saw me like that… but I know I can trust you to keep that a secret, of course.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve kept a secret from the others,” you responded, smirking at her.

Mist chuckled, appreciating the humor. It was honestly wonderful to feel this kind of emotion, but she didn’t want it to last forever. She wanted to talk to her father and  _ not _ have joyful tears drowning her voice. For that reason, it was best to set them free all at once, and she had done just that.

“...I know you’re really humble with these kinds of things, but...” Mist started, grasping your hands with her own. Her soft fingers juxtaposed your rougher ones. They felt divine. “Please, let me show my gratitude. And no, I won’t accept any ‘It’s okay. You don’t need to’! I insist!”

That determined look on your face told you it was pointless to try to argue back. “...well, what do you have in mind?”

She released her grasp on your hands, opting to tap her fingers together. She swayed her body from side to side, and let out the faintest of giggles. 

“Well… I… want to spend more time with you…  _ privately _ ,” she spoke so adorably, drawing out that last word purposefully. You could detect an equal amount of bashfulness and eagerness in her voice. Mist knew what she wanted, but had struggled a little to admit it. Hearing her voice sound like that was utterly adorable.

Mist was your girlfriend, and this was something the two of you kept to yourselves. Your relationship had started before her brother had been summoned, and she confessed she wasn’t quite ready to admit the truth of her relationship with him just yet. She didn’t feel too bad about it though, since there was an alluring appeal about keeping things nice and hush. 

Your reminiscence was interrupted when Mist stepped forward, looking up at you with pleading eyes. She didn’t seem too upset about your silence, however. You suspected she had a feeling you were thinking about her in an inappropriate manner; it would explain that cheeky smirk forming on her face.

“...where would you like to go?” you questioned her in response.

Mist grinned. “I’m glad you asked! I have just the place in mind, in fact.”

“Then lead the way.”

The young girl nodded, picking up the basket she had placed on the floor before her emotional moment. The top was sealed in cloth, so it was hard to tell what was in the container.

You followed her as you walked through the festival grounds again. She stopped several times, buying a few souvenirs and some food along the way. To give the impression that you were simply there to carry her shopping and not on a date, she well, made you carry everything. It was easy for her to justify your presence by just saying you were there to help her, even in front of her brother, who you both ended up running into. He was looking for his father, so he didn't stay for long. Fortunately, Mist didn’t buy anything too heavy, so the journey throughout the town wasn’t too tiring.

Mist then decided to lead you up a hill, and it made you wonder if she was even referring to  _ that _ . You could understand her little shopping spree; there was no point in heading back home while the festivities were nearby.

But currently, she was leading you  _ away  _ from the private place you had in mind.

It was tempting to question her, but you didn’t want to accidentally dampen her happy mood. As soon as you reached the top of the hill, she started to playfully skip ahead while adorably giggling to herself. Now that you were far away from the town, she was more than happy to show a more childlike side to herself. Mist grew even happier when you offered to hold her basket for her, allowing her to be a lot more enthusiastic with her playful dancing. 

Eventually, she stopped in the middle of a large field. She turned to face you with a joyful look on her face. The shock of her father’s arrival and the subsequent tears of joy had faded. Now, all that was left was… well, the joy.

Mist asked for the basket back, and you did as she requested. She reached into it, pulling out a large rolled-up cloth that she unwrapped with a few shakes. She carefully laid it down onto the grass and sat down, reaching back into the basket and pulling out a handful of things that were wrapped in foil. You sat down as well, spreading your legs since there was a lot of room to work with.

“So… what do you think?” she asked, passing you something that felt a little squishy. You unveiled it, revealing it to be a sandwich. “I made these for you. They have all the things you like in them. Oh, and that’s not all, either!”

Her basket of mysteries had even more tasty treats in it, and every single one was something she knew you adored. Interestingly, her basket didn’t contain anything she liked; those things were instead in the bags from the earlier shopping trip. It was heartwarming to see who she had prioritised, and you vowed to make it up to her somehow.

“Mist… you aren’t trying to fatten me up, are you?” you teasingly asked, taking a bite of the sandwich. It was unsurprisingly delicious, and knowing she had made it for you was making the snack taste even better. 

“Of course not, silly,” Mist laughed. “I’m sorry there’s not much, but I didn’t have much time to prepare. My father showing up all of a sudden was quite the distraction, to say the least.”

“Then I’m the one who should apologise,” you laughed with her. You had a feeling you were blushing a little, but it was fine since she was too. “Thank you, Mist. This was really sweet of you.”

Mist giggled, happily humming to herself as she ate.

“It was my pleasure,” she said. 

This was… nice. The breeze was cool. The weather was lukewarm, but not chilly. It was an adorable little date. The only thing more adorable was seeing Mist happily eat with a never-faltering smile on her face.

You both sat in silence as you finished up the snacks, simply enjoying each other’s company.

...it was admittedly not what you were expecting when your girlfriend asked you to spend some time with her privately, but you weren’t going to complain.

Mist was the last to finish her food, even though she had less. You had discovered you were quite hungry. She leaned back, resting her hands on the grass while she briefly looked up, marveling at the bright blue sky.

“Now then…” she muttered, suddenly standing up. You gazed up at her, wondering what she was up to. Oddly enough, she took a few steps forward until she was right above you. Her actions were confusing, even more so when she placed her hands on your shoulders and lowered herself, sitting on your lap. “Ah, this is much better…”

“Mist… what are you doing…?” you couldn’t figure out what her motives were. It wasn’t long before you felt stupid for even asking that question, for when her lips brushed up again yours, you knew. 

Your girlfriend could have moments of confidence, but usually, she was quite the reserved and shy one. That was why you didn’t expect her to be so suddenly forward, in the middle of a random field, no less. Sure, nobody was around… but that could easily change.

It was wonderful to kiss her, like always. Her lips were smooth to the touch, and always made your body shiver in the most delightful way. You wondered if she was actually to willingly escalate things, and amusingly she answered those thoughts immediately, dashing her tongue against your lips. You happily let her in, and the kiss soon grew unfocused and wild. Her tongue greedily slid against yours, and she wasn’t afraid to share her saliva with you. It was an unexpected, but  _ very  _ welcome change of pace.

Things came to a close when she suddenly had to giggle, disturbing her concentration. You absolutely knew why, for she was undeniably feeling your erect manhood.

“...Mist… we’re in the middle of a field…” you reminded her. “ _ Anybody  _ could show up.”

“I  _ know,” _ she giggled. “It’s scary… but I’ve always wanted to try it…. besides, I need to thank you for making this day magical for me.”

“You don’t need to-” 

You were cut off when her finger pushed up against your lips. “I don’t  _ need _ to, but I  _ want  _ to. Now, tell me what you want me to do. I’ll do anything if it’s for you.”

“...anything?”

“ _ Anything.” _

You weren’t sure where this boost of confidence was coming from. Perhaps the thrill of being out in the open like this was contributing, or perhaps she was feeling so happy that even things that would ordinarily be embarrassing weren’t having an effect on her.

“Well, if you insist, then…” you started, but found yourself pausing momentarily. It was ironic that  _ you _ were the one left speechless by her. Mist’s sudden confidence was throwing you off, but you weren’t going to let some sudden nerves stop you. “...suck my dick.”

Her aura of confidence cracked when you said that, indicated by her turning away shyly, but she soon dispersed those brewing doubts. 

“Okay.”

Shuffling off your body, she knelt in front of you and worked on undoing what kept her from her prize. You used this time to look around, making sure there wasn’t anybody nearby. Fortunately, there was nothing. Deciding to adjust her position, she laid down, momentarily resting her head on your leg.

Mist’s breathing was notably uneasy when she pulled your cock. She slowly stroked it, taking another look at the surroundings just to double check things were okay. Upon noticing you were looking at her, she giggled, and though you detected some nerves in her tone, they were drowned out by what was undoubtedly excitement leaking out of her voice.

“I’ll keep an eye out,” you reassured her, and that comment alone aided to quench the lingering anxiety.

Finally, Mist leaned in, planting a single kiss on the top of your glans. She trailed her tongue around the tip, drinking up all the pre-cum that had formed thanks to the earlier snogging session. Though part of her wanted to get this done quickly, she also wanted to make sure this was a mesmerizing experience for you. To do that, she had to take her time, but she didn’t mind that one bit. Mist  _ loved _ sucking your dick, even if she would only admit it when she was  _ really _ horny. You wondered if you’d be lucky enough to hear those enchanting words this time too.

Her tongue trailed down your shaft, the soft sensation making you groan. She eagerly explored your cock for some time, slowly letting herself get intoxicated by the smell and the taste. When she was satisfied with her appetizer, she dribbled onto the top of your cock, letting her spit swim down your cock to make sure it was fully lubricated and shiny. She then jerked you off with her soft hand, and she was able to do so with satisfying speed thanks to how slippery your length now was. She gazed up, gifting you with a look that looked both really cute and really mischievous. She smirked upon seeing your reaction.

“Does it feel good?” she asked. 

“Of course it does…” you answered, making her snicker. “You always do such a good job.”

“You’re the one who taught me,” she was satisfied with your response. “You’ve turned me into a naughty girl, you know…”

“You don’t sound upset about it.”

“Of course not…” she spoke quietly. “After all… I love the taste of your cock…”

Mist backed up her words instantly, lowering her mouth onto your cock. Her lips parted as your head sunk into her mouth, and you were immediately astonished by the warmth of it. In some ways, you felt guilty for making such a cute girl do something so lewd. However, you also loved seeing this  _ because  _ it was a cute girl doing it. Mist was once the paragon of innocence before she met you, so seeing her now take a man’s dick into her mouth and suck on it so passionately was exceedingly hot. Of course, there was a solid chance she had these fantasies before, and your presence in her life served as a good way to make those secret wishes she had come true. Either way, it was addicting to watch her.

Mist was more than capable of taking in half of your member. Her glistening eyes dashed upwards, checking for your reaction, and she was thrilled to see it was a positive one. It gave her the courage to take your entire cock into her mouth, and although she couldn’t keep it sealed inside for long, it felt terrifyingly good. 

What you enjoyed the most about Mist’s blowjobs was how they would so easily shift from slow and elegant to fast and wild. As soon as she began to bob her head with increasing speed, you knew that change was happening. Alongside her acceleration came a dramatic increase in moans too. Mist losing herself to lust put her in a trance where she didn’t even notice how loud she was becoming, and you loved that.

Of course, she couldn’t keep your cock inside her mouth forever. She had to release it to breathe, but she was more than happy to show how drunk she was on the taste of your dick, for she eagerly and continuously kissed your manhood with unyielding resolve while she recuperated.

“I love sucking your dick…” she finally spoke, but she didn’t care for your response, choosing to instead continue feasting upon your member. The continuous shivers of pleasure were enthralling, especially when her greedy tongue or smooth lips worshipped your glans. 

Mist shifted gears. Every kiss was now lower than the last, until finally, she reached your balls. Using her hand to pleasure your cock in the absence of her mouth, she planted gentle kisses across your delicate parts. Those kisses soon turned into thirsty licks, and soon enough she was lewdly licking your balls clean. It was something that you once never believed she would do, yet here she was, happily coating them in her cool saliva, replacing the warm sweat once there. 

While she was having a tremendous amount of fun revering your balls, she couldn’t stay away from the main treat for long. Her mouth was feeling  _ so empty  _ after all, and she needed it to be filled with a large cock that could fill her up and satisfy her To show you just how much she missed your dick, she took it all in without hesitation, the tip of it reaching into her throat. She kept it in for as long as possible, even though it was visibly clear she was struggling. The humidity and compactness was a feeling that felt almost unreal. If Mistlacked a gag reflex, you knew it wouldn’t take much longer for you to cum.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t keep it concealed inside fully forever, but she didn't let that falter her. You weren’t disappointed one bit, since that meant you could watch Mist lewdly bob her up and down for even longer. Any resemblance of elegance had lost since faded. The only thing guiding her now was her lust. She was not going to stop until she was swallowing your cum, for she learned a while back that it was one of her favorite treats. Though you sometimes opted to stain that cute and innocent face in your semen, you knew that probably wasn’t the best option right now. You weren’t fussed though; you were more than happy to fill up this girl’s mouth with your seed. 

By happy chance, you weren’t far from that moment either. Her wildness did sometimes disturb that buildup, but her bobs were reaching the point of being rhythmic. It was her way of telling you that she was ready for you to cum, and that she wanted you to do it inside.

“Mist… you’re doing so good… just like that…” you applauded her efforts. All she could really do was hum in response, but it was more than a satisfying answer. You lightly held the top of her head too, though didn’t press too hard on it lest it disrupt her cadence. You were entranced by everything that was happening; your adorable girlfriend was happily sucking you off, despite the risk of somebody potentially seeing…

You suddenly realised you hadn’t been keeping your eye on your surroundings. You shifted your head from left to right and you luckily didn’t see a thing.

Then you looked behind, and you wished you hadn’t.

Two figures were walking towards your location. It was initially a little hard to see who it was, but the outfits quickly gave it away. 

Your concentration was suddenly disrupted as Mist deepthroated your cock again, theorising that you were close enough for it to have a drastic effect. She was right, for it was the trigger you needed to finally overflow her mouth with the semen she craved.

“Mmm…” she hummed. Her voice sounded unbearably hot, and it made you momentarily forget that you were about to get caught. You were too busy dumping your cum down her contracting throat, and your dick was choosing a terrible time to not stop climaxing. Mist took the extreme quantity like a champ, her throat convulsing as she swallowed and swallowed. Everything felt fantastic, and it was messing with your vision and hearing. Eventually, she swallowed everything, but she wasn’t done yet. She continued to bob her head, licking your member clean in the process.

“Mist?” a voice called out. It made Mist’s eyes widen in terror instantly. She quickly released the cock buried down her throat and you wasted no time in sealing it back up. It was fortunate that neither you nor she had stripped, as otherwise the odds of getting away with this would be drastically reduced.

The two men were close, but still far enough away for Mist to have enough time to sit up on her knees, tidy her mouth, and quickly grab a leftover treat so it looked like she was busy eating it.

“Oh, father! Ike!” she sounded shockingly calm. She waved excitedly at them as they approached.

“What are you doing all the way out here, Mist?” Ike asked. “Father and I came to train here. Are you having some sort of picnic?”

“Yup,” she said quickly with a nod. It was subtle, but her body was shaking quite a bit. Thankfully, her voice continued to sound soft and secure.

“Ah, you’re the summoner, aren’t you?” Greil spoke up before Ike could respond. You scanned his features carefully. He didn’t seem suspicious at all. You were  _ very  _ glad about that. You did  _ not _ want to anger the father of your girlfriend. “Apologies, I haven’t learned your name just yet.”

“I wanted to thank him for summoning you, father,” Mist answered on your behalf. “I’ve bought lots of treats. Would you like some as well?”

“Hmm… perhaps after Ike and I have sparred and we’ve worked up an appetite,” Greil responded to his daughter’s request. “What do you say, Ike?”

“Sounds good to me,” Ike replied with a nod. The two seemed eager to do battle more than anything else, so the conversation quickly concluded. They walked a little off, staying in viewing distance but far enough away for you and Mist to converse.

As the father’s axe collided against the son’s sword, Mist let loose a long sigh.

“Close. Too close,” she laughed uneasily. “And here I thought the next time I’d see my father, I’d end up crying again! Well, I  _ was  _ about to cry, but for a completely different reason! Say… do you think they…?”

“...Ike? No. Your father? Not sure.” you gave a half-reassuring response. 

Mist sighed, but that familiar grin reappeared after. “...a shame they showed up… I would have liked to go all the way…”

“...even out here?”

“...well, maybe after we found a forest,” she laughed.

“Thank you for this though, Mist,” you spoke truthfully to her. “That was amazing. I can’t ask for a better girlfriend.”

“You’re very welcome! And I can’t ask for a better boyfriend!” she giggled, sticking out her tongue and revealing some of your semen still lingered on it. She then exaggeratedly swallowed. “I am happy you liked your Day of Devotion gift. I know I liked  _ my  _ present.”

She giggled happily, and you started to wonder how you were going to keep your mind stable if she was going to tease you like that. All you knew for certain was that once her father and brother finished up and left, the gift-sharing was going to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/KwIlsa33)
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!  
> [Join my Discord server!](https://discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy)


End file.
